


heating up the frozen place

by S4LTYK31



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting to Know Each Other, Itachiyama!Hinata, Jealousy, M/M, Ramen House, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4LTYK31/pseuds/S4LTYK31
Summary: “why’s tokyo so fucking cold?!”in which atsumu never imagined meeting sakusa or an angel in a ramen shop.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 222





	heating up the frozen place

"why's tokyo so fucking cold?!” the blond setter shivered, as he entered the warm ramen house.

  
  


"yer retarded, unlike you i brought jackets." while dusting the rest of the snow off his shoulders, atsumu glared at his younger twin.

"shut up, you ugly bitch." osamu roselhis brows at him, letting out a small snicker. "well you look exactly the like this ugly bitch."

a lazy smiley appeared onto osamu's face, letting out a small laugh. "whatever, at least i don't eat like a fat pig." mumbling those words to himself, atsumu crosses his arms together.

"i heard that, piss hair." pouting at osamu's words, slowly atsumu followed his twin. "wait, ain't that omi kun over there?"

atsumu pointed at a black curly haired boy, a mask covering his face, as a bright yellow jacket making him stand out brightly.

"sakusa kiyoomi. yeah, you don't see that bright jacket anywhere." a mischievous smirk displayed on atsumu's face. "let's go give that bastard little welcome."

"ya, let's no-" not letting osamu finish him sentence, dragged him by the arm, hurriedly walking to the booth sakusa was in.

"ara, ara, ain't it omi kun? ya look silly sitting here alone in this ramen shop." the blacked hair boy lifted his face, only to scrunch his face in disgust.

  
  


"miya and slightly better miya." osamu nodded in acknowledgment, as for atsumu, he glared at sakusa, practically glaring holes in his head.

"didn't know omi kun was this lame to be eating alone." glaring back at atsumu, sakusa let small noise of disgust. "i'm here with some-"

"omi san!! sorry i toke so long, there was a line in the bathroom. oh, arethese you friends?" atsumu stood frozen, eyes widening at the person in front of him.

atsumu looked him up and down, realizing he wore the same uniform as sakusa. he wondered how he pulled off an ugly ass looking uniform look so beautiful.

"ew, no. ignore them, shouyou." sakusa's voice snapped him back to reality, making him grab the smaller male's hands as he clasped their hands together.

"please marry me." "umm.... excuse me?" osamu's face fumed in anger, resulting him to kick atsumu at his groin. atsumu let out a loud cry, grabbing his crotch in pain.

"i'm very sorry for his behavior, sorry for disturbing yer guys. we'll be going some where else." the red haired me tugged onto osamu's jacket, sending him a bright smile.

"we don't mind having more company." atsumu immediately composed himself right back, having his usual charm mode on.

"why that'll be great. i'm miya atsumu, feel free to call tsumu. what might yer name be, angel?" the shorter male giggled, having as faint blush appeared on his cheeks.   
  


"my name is hinata shouyou, it's nice meeting you too, tsumu. and who would you be?" hinata's gaze focused onto the gray head male.

"miya osamu and no i'm not related to 'this' person." "hey!" more giggles came out of hinata's mouth watching the two boys bicker with each other.

"why don't you guys sit and we can start ordering." humming in agreement atsumu found himself sitting in front of sakusa, who already scoff at his actions.

"so shouyou kun, what do ya recommend here." "can't you just read the menu, dumbass?" atsumu eyes snapped back to sakusa, eyes sharpening, pitting on a fake smile.

"last time i checked your name wasn't shouyou." "last time i-" a loud cough interrupted them, making them both stopped talking.

"omi san and atsumu san. it's a rare chance for two teams to eat like this, why don't we spend it nicely. also i recommend the tonkotsu."

"i'll always take a tonkotsu." "that's great, four tonkotsu!" hinata clasped his hands together in satisfaction.

"hello, are you guys ready to order?""umm... yes, four tonkotsus please."the waiter hummed in agreement, eyes snapping back towards the table group of boys.

"are you two a couple?" her hands gestured towards hinata and atsumu, as atsumu felt heat rushed through his cheeks.

  
  


"i mean-" "no, they're not." sakusa's dry voice interrupted his moment, sending atsumu a cold glare.

"oh, i'm sorry. i didn't know you were his boyfriend." "actually we're all just bros eating together." the waiter's face flushed in embarrassment, bowing a lot of times.

"i-i'm so sorry! i shouldn't have said anything. there was a couple menus and i though you guys were together and than he said that. a god, why didn't i just keep my mouth shut!

"it's okay, it's nothing harmful." hinata sent her a wide smile, reassuring her it's fine. "i'll back with your orders, sorry again."

atsumu watched as the flustered waiter went, eyes curiously focusing back onto hinata and sakusa.

"do ya guys get that a lot?" hinata furrowed his brows in confusion, then snapping his fingers together.

"oh, you mean as a couple! yeah, omi san and i get that a lot, but really we're just beat friend. i've known him since kindergarten."

"oh really? just friends. those that mean we hav-" osamu kicked his shins, tsking at his behavior.

"so hinata, what position do yer play?" hinata's eyes light up at osamu's question, making atsumu let out a small chuckle.

"i'm a middle blocker!!" puffing his chest in pride, hinata put his hands on his hips, spreading a wide on his lips.

"middle blocker? aren't ya a little too short for that." hinata's smile for replaced with a pout with his chest deflate with sadness.

"atsumu san, height doesn't matter. it's all about the skills. isn't that right, osamu san?!" a small smirk appeared on osamu's face.

"yer right, hinata. atsumu pretty tall but he's not useful." "shut yer trap, samu. don't believe him shouyou, he spits lies."

giggles came out of hinata's mouth, sending atsumu a bright smile. "i'm sure your amazing, atsumu san."

"stop doing that, shouyou. that's gonna go to his ego." "yer the one to talk." hinata flicked sakusa in the forehead, as a long sigh came out of him.

"i'm so sorry. omi san is usually polite and nice, i don't know why he's like this today." atsumu's eyes immediately widened at hinata's words, mouth gaping in disbelief.

"h-him?! are ya sure we're talking about the same person?" sakusa let a quiet snicker, eyes rolling irratation. "have you met yourself, miya?"

"why ya lil-" "here's your orders. four tonkotsu. hope you enjoy your meals." letting a small huff of irritation, atsumu sulked in his chair. 

"itadakimasu!" slurping the first noodle in his mouth, atsumu eyes sparkled, tasting the delicious ramen his mouth.

"holy shit..." hinata smiled at their reactions. "it's great, isn't." nodding in agreement, the twins slurp the noodles, eyes glinting bright.

"osamu, atsumu san what are you guys doing here in tokyo?" stuffing food in his mouth, atsumu kept talking with food stuck in his mouth. "wef were nuf-" "ew, don't talk with your mouth full, miya."

stuffing more food in, the group of boys ate and chat, as loud laughter was heard through out the room.

"thanks for the food, shouyou. next time i'll treat ya." "okay, tsumu san. it was nice meeting you too." a small smile appeared on atsumu's face, feeling a little down he can't see hinata for a long time.

"before i go, there's something i have to give you." tilting his head in confusion, atsumu felt a soft pair of lips touch his cheeks.

"thanks for the company!" atsumu stood frozen in place, touching the cheek where hinata kissed him, scarlet red blush appearing on his face.   


"also, we'll have fun crushing you miya sans." hinata sent them a last wink as he walked out with sakusa.

"samu, did ya see that?" atsumu still stood frozen, awestruck about what happened.

"he put something in yer pocket." putting his hands in his pocket in response, atsumu grabbed a piece of paper.

_atsumu san,_

_012 - xxx - xxxx_

_the only thing your_

_winning is my ass ;)_

_xoxo_

_cute boy from_

_the ramen place_

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for fun, hope you guys enjoy it!!


End file.
